


From Mothers

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Characters suffer, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Manga based. Eternal Sailor Moon suffers with Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon.





	From Mothers

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon smiled as Eternal Sailor Moon writhed in vines. *It’s easy summoning vines and using them to capture Sailor Galaxia’s enemies. Sailor Galaxia will view Eternal Sailor Moon’s corpse and never frown.* She frowned. *I saw my daughter’s corpse prior to many tears. My daughter was too weak to remain alive.*

Tears appeared in Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon’s eyes. She turned to Eternal Sailor Moon. She saw her sudden concerned expression. A scowl formed on Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon’s face. ‘’You are my enemy. Don’t view me like that!’’ she said.

‘’I see tears. You are suffering,’’ Eternal Sailor Moon said after she ceased writhing. She viewed Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon trembling with rage. ‘’Tears don’t make you weak at all.’’

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon remembered viewing Sailor Galaxia standing by her daughter’s bed some time ago. She also remembered sobbing near the bed. She wondered if Sailor Galaxia thought she was weak. Was Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon too weak to be one of Sailor Galaxia’s minions? How she suffered after her daughter’s life ended. Others were going to suffer with her.

‘’My daughter perished. You will die a slow and painful death, Eternal Sailor Moon.’’

After gasping, Eternal Sailor Moon focused on Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon. Her eyes widened. ‘’You’re a mother?’’ Tears formed in Eternal Sailor Moon’s eyes. ‘’Spare my life. From one mother to another,’’ she said.

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon’s eyes widened for a moment. *My enemy? A mother just like me?* she thought. A thoughtful expression formed. That was when Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon remembered her daughter’s life ending. She scowled another time.

*Others will suffer with me* Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon thought. She viewed fire forming on her palm. Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon smiled again.

 

The End


End file.
